


How The Mighty Fall

by Tarlan



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is intrigued by Norrington</p>
            </blockquote>





	How The Mighty Fall

**Author's Note:**

> For **MMoM** Day 20

Norrington should have quartered with the rest of the scurvy crew in the bow of the Black Pearl, sleeping in hammocks strung across the deck. Although tempted to keep Norrington in his place, Jack took pity on the former Royal Commander, giving him one of the cramped quarters that was usually reserved for officers and guests. Norrington didn't exactly thank him, just accepted the quarters without a word, keeping his countenance blank but the lack of emotion was proof enough for Jack that Norrington was grateful for the solitude.

Jack was already below deck in his more luxurious cabin when the watch changed, and he heard the door to Norrington's cabin open and close, followed by the creak of a man's weight on the narrow cot contained within. The walls between the cabins was thin and Jack couldn't help curiosity getting the better of him, tiptoeing to the wall and pressing his ear against it.

He grinned when he heard restricted movement of a man undressing; the soft thud of boots hitting the deck, followed by the clunk of a pistol onto the tiny dresser beside the cot. He heard the splash of water as Norrington bathed his face, and wondered if the man would use the washcloth over the rest of his body, imagining it gliding over Norrington's fairer skin, perhaps over the sharpness of a hip and across the flat belly...then lower to clean heavy genitals.

Jack slipped a hand into his breeches as his body reacted to the images in my mind, grasping himself firmly and stroking with practiced ease. He bit into the side of his mouth to stifle any moans of pleasure as he heard the slap of flesh on flesh; a sound that was so familiar for men who sailed the seas for months on end before reaching port--and the arms of one of the many prostitutes that plied their trade among desperate sailors. By now Jack had loosened his breeches, and he braced one hand against the wood separating the two cabins, letting his hand speed up to match Norrington's until they were moving together, divided only by the thin wall between them. Jack heard a choked cry from Norrington that sounded like his name but it was quickly muffled, but the very thought of Norrington calling for him as he climaxed triggered Jack's own release.

Jack moved back across his cabin on unsteady legs, hand sticky with spent seed, holding tight to his breeches lest they drop too far and trip him, leaving him sprawled in an undignified heap upon his cabin floor. He flopped onto his bed and grinned while his hand drew lazy circles over his semen-splattered belly. Silently, he wondered if the real show of Norrington finding pleasurable release was every bit as good as the one Jack had conjured up in his head. Lapping at one coated finger, Jack wondered if Norrington tasted himself afterwards too, enjoying the bitter taste.

Perhaps he could remedy that tomorrow, when Norrington was swabbing the deck...and drill a small peep hole.

And maybe, if he was really lucky, he'd hear that name more clearly and turn an imaginary encounter into the reality of skin on skin.

END


End file.
